Memento Days
by The Blue Generation
Summary: [HIATUS] Beginning December 25th, Souji Seta realizes he has a limited number of time in Inaba with his beloved friends and family. Read about his adventures up till March 20th, and discover just how close the bonds of loved ones can get. Normal Ending spoilers.


**Memento Days  
><strong>_A Persona 4 Fan Fiction._

_! WARNING ! If you have not finished the game's Normal Ending and you do not want to be spoiled, turn back now._

_! EDITED ! As of April 10, 2011: Sorry guys, I had a momentary lapse of common sense. This story is set between the dates December 25/26 - March 20. This shouldn't be set before the True Ending arc, it should only be after the NORMAL ending arc. Sorry for any confusion! :( I only realized I made that mistake in the timelines today. So long story short, it's post-Normal Ending, pre-True Ending. Thanks, and sorry again!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Souji Seta stretched on his futon, curled his toes and yawned loudly. Despite having defeated the big threat that was Adachi (and up till now, he was still hung over the fact that they never saw it coming), subsequently returning the sun to the once fog-filled, depressing town of Inaba, there were still the occasional cold drafts that came and went every now and again. That morning was such a morning; he relished the warmth of his extra blanket and smiled at the cool breeze entering through his window. The curtains danced a slow up-and-down motion upon contact, and as he noticed how the sunlight shone through the translucent material, Souji yawned even more. What a lazy day it was, indeed.<p>

However, Souji wasn't the type to lay around all day even if it was a lazy day. After one last stretch on his futon, the albino jumped up to his feet, craned his neck side-to-side, and preceded to dress up in his usual casual clothes. Combing through his mane, Souji realized something that made his eyes go wide, and perhaps caused him to move faster than his regular pace. The calendar that hung beside the mirror in the bathroom was a sudden slap to his face, an unwelcome splash of reality. The page labeled "December" had the 25th, yesterday, encircled in red. The rest of the days that were of no special, sentimental concern, were crossed out in red. Today was the 26th. He frowned.

How many days did he have until March 20th, the day of his return to the city? He flipped through the pages up till March.

85 days. He had 85 days before he went back.

He can't afford to laze around all day after all. An image of all his friends in Inaba flashed through his mind all throughout his routine until finally, he bid farewell to his uncle and Nanako (who, by the way, he needed to bond with before he left as well) before dashing outside, phone in hand. His inbox had several unread messages, all of them invites by his Investigation Group to hang out.

85 days seemed like a long time, but he was no stranger to the idea of timing flying by when one was having fun. Souji wasn't sure when he would return to Inaba after he returned to the city. He had to make sure that every day before then were days to remember. Renewed vigor in his system, Souji embraced the daylight and ran to Junes' food court as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>Okay, kids! This is my very first <strong>request-driven fanfic<strong>. What does that mean? Well, I'm glad you asked! It means that you, yes YOU! pretty reviewers will be the ones inspiring, or hell, even telling me down straight what you want to see in the next chapters. As you've read, this entire story is focused on the events between December 25/26 - March 20. I got super irritated when the game skipped those months to March 20, so to satisfy my cravings for more fun tiemz between the IT and company, I made this. I'm sure I'm not the only one too! So!

If you don't want to contribute any zany ideas to the fic, and you just wanna drop by and say how awesome it is (LMAO just kidding XD), then that's fine too! But I'd greatly appreciate **if you leave a comment about what you want to happen for every day of those 85 days**; whether it's Yosuke finally saving enough money to buy his motorcycle or Teddie accidentally putting up everything in Junes for sale at half-price, go ahead and tell me. If I like it, or it's something workable, I'll use it for the next chapter. Isn't that amazing? I'll even thank you at the beginning of the chapter! /thumbs up? Haha but yes. That's how it's going to work. And **for every 5 reviews I get**, I'll post a new chapter with the theme that catches my fancy.

Well, hey. That's not fair! I think my idea is a good idea for some crazy shenanigans the IT can get into D: Why didn't you pick it?1!1

Calm down, dear reader, calm down. Just because I didn't use your idea now doesn't mean I can't use it later on, right? ;) Patience. Eventually, I'm sure I'll use it. I mean, it's 85 chapters for 85 days. I'm sure I can work it in somewhere in there, right?

All I ask is that you request clean stuff, no M-rated mpreg sex scenes or what not. Yeah, trust me it happens. This fic is dedicated to Souji's final days in Inaba with his friends and extended family, so while I'd appreciate that you specify the details, I'd also appreciate it if you **keep things clean but fun**. If not, I'll dutifully ignore your request, sad to say.

With that said, please post your ideas away and wish me luck in writing them! I hope I don't disappoint. ~ Oh, and I know we all love shipping these guys together with one another, but let's focus on the fun times and not the pairings. I'll try my best to work some in now and again, drop a few Easter eggs and stuff, but I wanna write about how the IT bonded even more before Souji left for the city, so. Let's keep that in mind, shall we?

Finally, as the author, I think that I have some power and say as to what will actually appear in the upcoming chapters. I'll screen and add as much as I deem necessary for the plot or scene or whatever...:)

OKAY NOW you can really post! I-I need to stop talking too much.

Teddie: Yeah! You'll scare away all the ladies!

Me: You don't get any, anyway.

Teddie: Hey, my bear-y handsome and mature image bring all the ladies to the yard!

Me: ...What? Your yard? Dammit, Yosuke! Stop allowing him to look at internet memes!

Yosuke: Well he logs on every day, what the hell do you want me to do about it?

Me: I JUST SAID TO STOP HIM.

Yosuke: I don't want to, I'm not his keeper!

Teddie: But you take care of me and teach me things (but not as good as Sensei does) and we live together-

Me: Case closed.

Yosuke: Ugh, you guys suck so bad.

Me: I know we do, but what about your face.

Yosuke: That makes no sense.

Me: Does to.

Yosuke: Just...leave a stupid review, alright?

Me: Teddie, could you say that more nicely? Yosuke's got a perpetual stick up his ass so he's incapable of being polite to the readers.

Teddie: Wow, he does? Eww, that hurts! Is that why your voice is so high sometimes?

Yosuke: OH MY GOD, SHUT UP WILL YOU? Don't give Teddie ideas like that! And no, she didn't mean that literally! Stupid bear, it's just a figure of speech! I don't have a stick up my-GET OFF MY PANTS, DON'T CHECK!

Me: Leave a review ;)

Teddie: Please, leave a review.~

Yosuke: *grumbles* Leaveareview.

Me: *nudges him violently*

Yosuke: ..._please._


End file.
